Dogwood's Writing Guides/Coding
Heeeyyyyy so apparently some people need help with coding! Now I'm only a decent coder (Fox and others are wayyyyyy better) but I can still teach you some stuffs! Setting Up The Code Pffffffft, I couldn't think of a better title. Anyways, to start, go to the three bars that show up next to the cancel button when you're editing a page. I don't know how the mobile version works because when I'm on my phone I just go to the full site. If you want, you can do that too if the display of the wiki is a big white background 'cause you're on your phone. So, like I said, click the three big bars, then select Source Editor, then follow the rest of the guide : if you want the way to make your text look all pretty, here it is put your words here Now, if you're looking to make a sig or anything else where you might need a link, you do this now enter in the span thingy up there Always remember to put this : here to make it go to a link. The brackets just hold the code together, so that everything you put inside them gets mashed together. Also, don't forget this | to separate the link and the...uh, idk the name for it. Span thingy. I'll call it span thingy Here's an example of what you can do once you know how to code: here is a link to my user page Colors Why bother giving you a list and a pile of tedious coding examples when I can give you THIS: https://http://wikimarkup.wikia.com/wiki/HEX_Colors To apply colors, look at the span thingy I showed you up there. Type it out yourself or be lazy and do copy-and-paste like me! So, you have an area where you "insert stuff here". Keep those quotation marks. Now, in that inserty thing, put color:(whatever color u want). I believe there are no spaces in the span thingy except for text shadow, font name, the span style part, and, of course, the words you want to put. If it's otherwise, please notify me, because I'm too lazy typing out all these coding examples to check :P And look at the result! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI Now, when choosing a color, don't feel bad if it makes your eyes feel weird looking at it. That's mostly because of the background image of the wiki blending in with the color you've entered. You can fix this by making the size of the text nice and big, and/or putting it in bold. Bold and Italics Go to your span thingy. See the part where it says put your words here ? First off, put your words there. But if you want it in italics or bold, it's really easy. Surround the text on both sides with '' to make it italicized. These are NOT quotation marks- they are two apostrophes. Like this: put your words here If you want it bold, use three apostrophes: ' Getting the text to be bold ''and italics just means- you guessed it- five apostrophes! put your words here Font Families So, fonts! Yay! Loveliness! Do I need to say "Go to your span thingy" by now? Working with text, which this guide is mainly about, is aaaaaalllllllllll about the span thingy! Now, in your span thingy that you have wonderfully copied and pasted into your page (while using Source Editor- don't forget!), see the "insert stuff here" spot? You've probably already put color in there, so separate the instructions for color and the instructions for anything else with a semi-colon ; Like this: "color:gold;font-family:(whatever font u want)" GAAAAAHHHH I DID A RHYME NO NO NO NO NO (hides in a corner from the Dr. Seuss monster) Okay, okay, freakout aside, remember to use font-family. Why not just font? Well there's also font-size and possibly some more things I don't know about. I'm not sure exactly what fonts are universal and can be seen across all devices. I know that the font I used here for the title of this guide can't be seen on my iPad. I DO know that Georgia, Arial, and Times New Roman can be seen on both, so that's a couple. If you really aren't worried about font, though, you can ignore adding font-family to the span thingy and the words will appear in Arial, the one that you probably see right now. If you just type some gibberish into the fonts section of the span thingy, you will have: this The default font if there's no recognizable one is Times New Roman, a Serif font, meaning it has those fancy hooks at the ends of the letters. Arial is Sans-Serif, sans meaning without. (thought comes to Dogwood's head) SO WHAT IS SANS WITHOUT??? FLESH? A BRAIN? A SOOOOUUUUUUUL? lol i barely know anything about Undertale, if someone knows what Sans is without that the game tells you about, feel free to treat me like Hitler in the comments Experiment to see what your device can recognize, but remember that not all devices might be able to see the font you've chosen. Font Size This is really simple. Use the semi-colon to add font size instructions to the span thingy. "color:red;font-family:Georgia;font-size:(whatever # u want)pt" Font size varies from font to font. Something I put in Georgia would be smaller than something that appears in Times New Roman. Always put a pt after the number. (don't ask me why you have to, i have no clue) And there! Super simple! Example - The font is Georgia at 16pt Text Shadow tbc bc Dogwood needs to finish her homework